


Towards Us

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I want my babies happy but this happen instead idk my own writing brain, M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love, YamaHina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yamaguchi had two team mates and one secret.Its started with his bad habit that tend to forget his notebook in school gym, cause usually he use it as a replacement for a fan when the gym is too hot to handle. When he is really focused with serve practice, the book just kinda laying there and he forget it until he almost pass the school’s gate. He hurrily go back to find Hinata is wearing Kageyama’s jacket. He looks happy and conscious with what he is doing, so it mustn’t be a mistake that the karasuno's ginger haired middle blocker likes the black haired setter. But the sight felt unpleasant and pain his head. Surely no one ever know, nor his best friend, that Yamaguchi Tadashi is falling in love with Karasuno’s member number 10.





	Towards Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Virus138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virus138/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pride and Prejudice and Dickheads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820159) by [Virus138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virus138/pseuds/Virus138). 



That night after summer practice is not always nice. You end up with sweaty shirt. You could take a nice shower if you sneak to shower room at school pool, but Tadashi aint bringing any other sweat shirt and he won’t give in to chance he might get flu tomorrow and skip practice. Might as well walk home in wet and damp clothes. He slid up his jacket’s and head out. He walk slowly beside Tsukki who tugging his head over with headphones and also walking in silent. Yamaguchi already accustomed with that, never mind about his best friend life’s choice that requires as minimum hindrance as possible.

“Gotta hurry up and finish that damn bald’s homework.” Tsukishima breaks the ice. He was talking about their biology teacher who often give huge amount of homework that pretty much a bullshit. But considering they’re college prep class, its like a daily routine. Its still a pain in the ass to do all that 10 pages essay though.

“Yea, you’re right Tsukki. I just hope he didn’t choose me tomorrow for quiz. Gonna pretend my eyes glued to the book then.” He reach for his wallet inside the bag, one icecream doesn’t sound hurt after practice. But instead, he realizes the weight of his bag seems off. Too light if he remembers.

“What’s wrong? You forgot something?” Tsukki frowns at him. They stop at the school gate. Yamaguchi scroll through his belongings quickly, and he remember the biology book he used as a fan before is still at the gym. The summer is at the peak after school practice, and their gym felt like an oven. That must be it. He left it beside his bag on the floor before continue serve practice. And maybe he forgot to bring it back.

“Ah, Tsukki, you head home first. I think I left my biology book in the gym.” he look back at Tsukki who nodded back as an answer.

Yamaguchi hurrily run back to the gym’s door. Afraid that his senpai already lock it and he can’t take back the book. To his surprise, those gym’s light peek through the gap of the door. Is someone still there? Daichi will probably mad if he knew, Yamaguchi reach the door.

Just before he slid it, his eyes catch something familiar. Too familiar. Those bright red hair that poof from his head in every direction, and the slender yet sturdy figure he owns, so Hinata still in there. Yamaguchi told himself to call his name, if he don’t see that the boy in front of him is in the middle of something? His eyes clinched to see the better, Hinata face look down on something. Volleyball? No, he could see a little portion of it because Hinata’s back block the view. His hand grip onto that like he wants it to sunk in his body.

A faint voice shock the peeker, the whispering come from Hinata. If Yamaguchi want to boast about himself, it come to his hearing sense. He’s pretty sharp with soft sound and stuff. With help of the silent night, he catch that the brunette say the name of another team mate.

“...Ka..ge..yama..”

Gasp. Did he hear that right?

Like getting chased by something, those breath of Yamaguchi start to quicken and irregular. The sound impulse hits him suddenly and he peeks once again through the gaps.

Hinata still there, it’s not his mind playing some kind of illusion game. His black jacket seem too big on him though, which Yamaguchi assumed it belong to Kageyama. Those hands gripping them tight to his own’s face, with the softest face Yamaguchi ever see on him.

He looks so… mesmerizing.

Yamaguchi knew that look like its the back of his hand. Like its one of his volleyball shoes. Like the location of water tap on the school yard. He knew it too well cause he already look at Hinata since who knows when.

He thought that Hinata just fond of Kageyama’s hecking pack of skill sometimes. When everyone isn’t looking, he will look at Kageyama’s direction with those freakin adorable puppy eyes.  
And now he sure about it. The setter means more than he hold.

One tap at the pinch server’s back made him stand up all of the sudden. Short black hair as the same as their eyes, Kageyama look at him with confused look just from behind Yamaguchi’s back.

Oh shit! Since when he is standing there? With the probability looking him peek like somekind of stalker? No way.

“H-Hey Kageyama? What are you doing here?” Yamaguchi tries his best not sound awkward but it made him sounds more ridiculuous than he usually is. Kageyama frowls at the sight of Yamaguchi.

Oh snap.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first english fanfiction! I wrote this fic after my heart incaptured by Virus138 and their ff called Pride and Prejudice and Dickheads which is super cool and stuff! The story revolves around Hinata figure out that he have not one, not two but 3 mates. Kageyama, Tsukki and Yamaguchi. If you had time, please kindly check their works! Fyi I never really thought about this pairing before (YamaHina), but now I see it in a new light and I'm super excited about how their relationship will work! Hope you like this prolog, and feel free to tell me ur opinion about this !


End file.
